Lost Love
by Randomcutie
Summary: Fairy Tail Academy has always been a strange school but has never turned down a student. when a new student arrives what strange events will unfold and what is the new kid hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this new story and please review and tell me what you think!**

**Natsu POV**

It was cold. The snow was falling and the night seemed to be gloomy as I walked down the side walk. I took my scarf and moved it so that it covered my mouth and nose. It was winter break and I was out getting groceries for my parents. My parents all ways sent me out to get them stuff when ever they needed. Apparently to them thats all I was good for. They always neglected me unless they needed something done and they were to lazy to do it themselves.

As I was walking I looked up at the moon and sighed. Will this be my life forever I thought as I continued to walk.

I looked forward staring at the ground when I heard singing. I looked around frantically and it seemed to be coming from the park up a head. I ran to the park and what I saw shocked me. A girl with blonde hair was standong there in the snow with bots on, a mini skirt, and a tank top. She was swinging on the swings with a smile on her face as She began to sing again.

_In winter fire is beautiful_

_beautiful like a song_

_In winter snow is beautiful_

_All of the winter long_

_And you, little boy come safely home_

_Riding the tail of the wind_

_May you always come this safely home_

_In winter, fire and snow_

_the day gets dark uneasily_

_Darker and darker still_

_And you are gone to carnival_

_And I feel the winter chill_

_But you, little son come safely home_

_Riding the tail of the wind_

_May you always come this safely home_

_In winter, fire and snow_

_In winter fire is beautiful_

_Beautiful like a song_

_In winter snow is beautiful_

_All of the winter long_

_All of the winter long_

She sounded amazing I looked at her with wonder as her long blonde hair trailed behind her in the wind. I walked into the park and she turned and looked at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. There was something special about her and I could just feel it.

"Hi my name is Natsu. Whats yours?"

"lucy"

**~~~~TIMESKIP (1 Year)~~~~~**

"Get out of my house now!"

Lucy's father screamed.

I looked at lucy and she was trembling, tears streaming down her face. I took hre hand and pulled her out of her dads house. When ew were down the street a little lucy completely broke down. I held her close as she sobbed.

"lucy its going to be ok"

"no its not! What are we going to do!? Where are we going to live!?"

I didnt know how to answer her. All I could do was hold her as she cried. Asking her dad to help us was our last resort considering my parents turned us down. What are we going to do.

"we'll move" I whispered. She tensed after hearing what I suggested. She looked up at me with wide eyes and seemed to be shocked.

"Wh-what?"

"we can move far away from here. Get an apartment and get new jobs. It will be perfect and all you got to do is trust me ok?"

she was silent for awhile but eventually I heard her murmur "I trust you"

I hugged her tightly and I could feel her start to cry again.

"lucy please calm down. Think of the baby"

with one last sniffle she stopped crying.

"ok"

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO what did you think? I would really appriciate it if you guys could review because I would love to know what you think of this story! Bye! =^-^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally updating this. I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner but I kinda got grounded hehe. Any way on with the story! (I don't know if I made it clear in the last chapter but Lucy and natsu were 16 then. Sorry if I didn't put that ~)**

**(2 years later)**

**Natsu P.O.V **

"OK Mr. Dragneel. All the paper work is done and you can start classes immediately" Principle Makarov said with a smile.

"thank you sir" I said standing and bowing.

"theres no need to be so formal natsu. You can call me gramps"

"OK!" I think I'm going to like it here.

**Lucy P.O.V**

"ow! Nashi Don't throw things" I say as I scold my daughter. She is now 2 years old and acting up all the time. I guess thats why they call it the terrible twos.

I look at the clock and see the time is 10:31.

"oh no! Nashi I'm going to be late!" I shriek as I start scrambling around trying to get my stuff together while my daughter giggles at me. I pick NashI up and quickly brush her pink hair and put it in pigtails Then I put her in a pretty yellow dress grab my bag and rush out the door. I walk to my car quickly and put Nashi in her car seat. I then start the car and drive out of the parking lot of our tiny apartment.

After driving a little I pulled into the parking lot of the orange butterfly daycare. I take Nashi out of her car seat and walk through th doors. The little bell on the door chimes and Ms. Strauss looks up at me. "ah Lucy! Hello dear how are you" Mirajane says with a warm smile.

"I'm good. I hope you don't mind watching her even though I don't have the money to pay yet..." I trail off feeling guilty.

"don't worry about it Lucy. I always enjoy watching Nashi. Just pay me when you have the money."

"arigato Mira-San" I hand Nashi to Mira and look her in her brown eyes. "mommy has to go to work now by sweety" I give Nashi a kiss on the forehead and leave. I climb back into my car and sigh. Mira is so nice and kind. She always watches Nashi and never hassles me about the bill. I just wish thing were easier.

I start my car and drive away towards the magnolia mall. I pull into one of the employee parking places and enter the mall. As I make my way through the mall I wave to other workers.

"Lucy!" I hear someone scream and look behind me to see Tessa running at me. She tackles me in a hug while giggle. "hi lulu-Chan" Tessa chirps. Ive always been so jealous of Tessa's constant energy. "come on we are going to be late!" she says as she grabs my arm and yanks me to the store we both work at. We pull up to the store and I smile. I always love going to work everyday because I actually enjoy my work. I work at Hot Topic and it is honestly fun. We always get to wear fun hats or use fun makeup and the costumers are always nice.

I walked in to the store and to the back wear the employees keep their stuff and sometimes spend their breaks. When I walked through the back door my vision was covered. I heard a giggle and rolled my eyes, pulling whatever was on my head from my eyes so I could see.

"what are you doing" I chuckled when I saw Ashley rolling on the ground laughing with bunny ears on her head. I heard Tessa giggle and hold up a mirror. When I looked in the mirror I burst out laughing with Tessa. I was wearing a leprechaun hat. I totally regret wearing a green shirt today.

"Lucky Lucy I didn't know you were Irish" Tessa said between giggles and we all started laughing harder.

'man I love this job'

**Natsu P.O.V**

I sat down in the back of my first period class and looked out the window. 'just gotta survive one year of school' I thought and sighed. I had promised Lucy I would finish high school so I could get a good job to support our little family.

"Hi!" I turned my head and my eyes met blue eyes.

"my names Lissana! Your names natsu right?"

I turned my head back to the window ignoring her and she seemed to get the idea that I didn't want to talk to her. She walked away and I became lost in my thoughts.

**~~~~~TIME SKIP (1 Month)~~~~**

I walked through the hallways alone. I hadn't made any friends and I was hoping it stayed that way. I was planning to go straight to the library until I was stopped by three people.

I looked up and saw Gray, Laxus, and Gajeel.

"hey there natsu" Gray said with a smirk and I just looked back with a blank face. "why are you always sitting alone? Are you bad at making friends or are you just a mute" the group started to laugh and quickly got the attention of other students in the hallway. I didn't like the attention we were getting and started to get mad and the three could tell.

"whats wrong natsu? If we are wrong then prove it." laxus snickered. I still didn't say anything.

"I guess we were right. You must be a failure at home too. No wonder your parents didn't show up for parents day! They must hate you!" Gray snickered and I finally snapped. I grabbed Gray and smashed him into the lockers and his smirk quickly disappeared and was replaced by fear, same with the other two.

I leaned in real close and whispered "you don't know a damn thing." I released him and walked to my next class

**~~~~~TIME SKIP (1 Week)~~~~~**

After what I did to Gray everyone left me alone and thats the way I liked it. I was sitting in class writing notes when there was some commotion in the hall way. Everybody looked to the door and I heard a familiar voice say "please I need to see him."

All of a sudden the door to the classroom was opened fast and Lucy stood there with tears in her eyes.

"Natsu! They took her!" Lucy shrieked with more tears coming to her eyes. I got up quickly and ran to her and held her feeling the eyes of the whole class on him.

"Lucy please calm down. Now tell me what happened." Lucy looked up at me and wiped a few tears.

"Natsu... they took Nashi." Lucy said with more tears coming to her eyes.

"who did?" I asked anger building up in me.

"Child Protective Services took Nashi!" Lucy wailed and started to cry into my chest.

My grip on her tightened a little and the I backed up and grabbed her hand heading to the door.

"where are we going?" she asked.

"to get our child back." and with that we ran out of the classroom and down the hallway.

**This took me forever to write but I did it! Please review and tell me what you think. Arigato Minna! :3**


	3. Announcment

Ohayo minna! Im going to be moving this story to wattpad now! I wont be updating it as much here anymore. If you want to read new chapters faster then find me on wattpad **( Randomcutie)** and you'll be able to read them. Bye! :3


End file.
